Princess Blair/Gallery
Images of Princess Blair from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls Blair.jpg 41qrG4SclmL.jpg Computer game Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Pc Princess Blair.png Official Stills Blair!.png Blairyay.png Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 6.jpg 12-dancing-princess-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-30037565-1500-844.jpg CF3DE685-EA03-491C-81E8-47BBA361934F.jpeg 6DB7DDAB-7929-415C-95EE-A301F15DE7CE.jpeg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots pizap.com13855414794771.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn arrive for dinner pizap.com13855416128012.jpg|Blair greeting Papa pizap.com13854702750972.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn talking to each other pizap.com13854713232617.jpg|Blair and her sisters dance pizap.com13854714146288.jpg|Blair with her elder sister Ashlyn pizap.com13854715530019.jpg|All the seven elder. princesses dancing together. Blair can be spotted to the left of Ashlyn in red pizap.com13855417455933.jpg|Blair, Courtney and Delia dance pizap.com138562090545016.jpg|Blair's bed (circled) The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg pizap.com138547194165712.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn pizap.com13855420820204.jpg|Is it a Scorpion? pizap.com13855421787875.jpg|Blair greeting Duchess Rowena pizap.com138547245853016.jpg|Blair answering Rowena pizap.com138562124159017.jpg|Blair getting Courtney's attention pizap.com138562150830718.jpg|Blair looking at Courtney pizap.com138547257673017.jpg|Blair looking at Ashlyn Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg pizap.com138562882533819.jpg|Blair standing in the middle with untied hair pizap.com13856188761722.jpg|Blair talking with Ashlyn and Courtney pizap.com138562896772720.jpg|Blair advising Genevieve pizap.com13856347105781.jpg|Blair and her sisters pizap.com13856348510312.jpg|Blair arranging chairs for the triplets pizap.com13856350270663.jpg|Blair dancing for the triplets pizap.com13856351328034.jpg|Rowena interrupts pizap.com138562040658012.jpg|Blair listening to the story read by Genevieve pizap.com138522021771946.jpg|"I found a match" pizap.com138562056720013.jpg|Blair standing near her stone pizap.com138522039176637.jpg|Blair shows Genevieve her stone barbie-12-dancing-pjknknrincesses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Blair's stone blair 2.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn surprised to see the pavilion barbie-12-dancing-prinxccesses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Blair standing behind barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencapsg.jpg|Blair dances with Ashlyn and Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 1.jpg|Blair seated in her gray gown barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 2.jpg|Blair singing for Papa barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 3.jpg|Blair, Courtney, Delia and Edeline singing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 4.jpg|Fallon asking Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 5.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn's Nightgowns are transformed into Ballet Gowns barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 6.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn happy with the Ballet Music barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps 7.jpg|Blair dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps abc.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps abcdef.jpg|Blair dancing with her sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps bc.jpg|Blair and Courtney dance 1bc.jpg|Blair and Courtney 2abcdef.jpg|The 6 elderPrincesses dance. Blair can be spotted to the extreme right 3.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg|Blair and Courtney dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg|Blair, Courtney and Genevieve laugh at Edeline barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|All the 7 princesses dance. Blair can be seen second to the right barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg|The ballet slippers of the 7 princesses. Blair's ballet slipper is second barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg|All the 12 princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg|Blair assembles in line with her sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg|All the girls work in the garden barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair ask Genevieve about King Randolph barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6395.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6485.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair upset barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6507.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair decide to leave the castle barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Blair and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg|Blair and Fallon wait for magic to happen barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Fallon and Blair are amazed barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Fallon and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.jpg|Blair and Delia watch Fallon dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg|Blair wishes to dance with a prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|The golden princes offer to dance with Blair and Delia barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg|Blair and Delia dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7091.jpg|Blair, Delia and Fallon dance with the golden prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.jpg|Blair dances with the prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7354.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Edeline as seen from Rowena's telescope Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7401.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn discuss about the stolen goblet Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair listen to Courtney Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|All the princesses 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Fallon Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg|All the girls are shocked to see the boat disappear Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg|All the princesses watch Derek and Genevieve dance Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|They continue watching in happiness Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|The top view Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7984.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney dance on air Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8044.jpg|Blair is third from top Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8051.jpg|Ashlyn is followed by Blair Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8133.jpg|All the princesses in their mother's pavilion Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.jpg|The princesses overhear the guards Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.jpg|Blair reminds Genevieve of the new guards barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8228.jpg|All the sisters decides it’s time for action barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg|Blair watches the guard come barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg|Blair pulls the rope 3222.png|I'll bring the doctor as fast as i can barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8280.jpg|Blair's plan works barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8284.jpg|It's all right boy , i'm here . barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8287.jpg|The guard follows Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.jpg|Blair rides the carriage barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Blair and her sisters watch Genevieve arrive barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg|Blair and Courtney are happy because of Genevieve's wedding barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9361.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance. Blair can be seen dancing in pair with Ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|The last scene of the movie Book illustration C8AA1F83-C8FD-42C5-AD7E-C6257F3918F8.jpeg 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses